Moments de vie
by MercrediVendredi
Summary: Des instants de vie du couple que forment Cloud et Tifa après Advent Children. Série de one-shots.


**Donc je commencerais par dire que c'est la première fic que je publie. J'aime beaucoup le couple que forment Cloud et Tifa, cependant je n'ai jamais joué à Final Fantasy VII (oui, mes excuses, j'ai été très occupée par mes études ces dernières années et n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me pencher sur comment jouer à ce jeu, mais je me rattraperai très bientôt. De fait, je suis en pleine recherche de la meilleure solution pour y jouer: acheter le jeu, jouer sur Ps2, le télécharger sur le store de la Ps3... si vous avez des conseils, ne vous gênez pas!), je n'ai vu qu'Advent Children et j'ai joué aux Kingdom Heart dans lesquels ils apparaissent donc si les caractères ne correspondent pas je m'en excuse. Selon moi et selon le peu que j'ai pu voir de leurs caractères ça me semble plutôt en phase, mais si vous pensez que Cloud est trop ceci ou Tifa pas assez cela dites-le moi, je tâcherai d'y remédier. De même si vous voyez des fautes, des erreurs. J'essaye de trouver des scénarios le plus plausible possible mais personne n'est parfait, si ça vous semble trop irréel n'hésitez pas. Bref, donc vous pouvez me dire beaucoup de choses, j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand il arriva devant la porte du Seventh Heaven : fermée bien-sûr. Il entra grâce à son double dans un silence absolu. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois il se sentait bien : il était chez lui. Il était déjà rentré quelques fois mais toujours pour repartir aussitôt, ne voyant ni Tifa, ni les enfants. Il était devenu l'ombre du bar : celui qui va et vient sans que jamais personne ne l'aperçoive. Il ferma derrière-lui et monta directement à l'étage : l'escalier grinça sous ses pieds, il eut peur de réveiller les enfants et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Il se déchargea de tout son équipement, notamment cette épée parfois si lourde à porter. Il se déshabilla et n'enfila qu'un pantalon. Il allait se coucher, épuisé puis il se souvint alors à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Tout le temps, il avait pensé à elle, il avait voulu rentrer pour la voir mais il était arrivé trop tard. Elle dormait probablement. Il voulu arrêter d'y penser pour pouvoir dormir. Comme tous les soirs, envahissant ses pensées, elle l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Depuis qu'il était parti, il dormait mal, se réveillant en sursaut pour se retrouver seul ou alors cherchant le sommeil pendant des heures dans un lit froid. Il céda, se leva et sortit dans le couloir où il la vit sur les dernières marches des escaliers : pieds nus, à peine habillée, les cheveux un peu emmêlés avec ses yeux couleur de vin grands ouverts le regardant.

« J'ai entendu l'escalier grincer. », murmura t-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena avec dans sa chambre située à l'étage supérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière-eux.

« Il ne faut pas réveiller les enfants. », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Se retournant vers lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Il en fit de même, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autour de sa taille. Il n'osa pas la serrer trop fort de peur de l'écraser de sa force de titan. Il comprit cependant que ça n'était pas suffisant quand elle le serra encore plus fort, se collant davantage à lui. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait être serrée fort. Il restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, puis desserrant leur étreinte, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'avançant doucement, il s'embrassèrent. Doucement, ils collèrent juste leurs lèvres. Tous deux rougirent légèrement, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude pendant l'absence de Cloud et probablement aussi sous l'effet du plaisir que procurait un partenaire retrouvé. Tifa posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Cloud, elle détacha ses lèvres. Elle chuchota :

« Bienvenue chez toi.

- Merci », répondit-il.

Il voulut redescendre, se retourna vers la porte, elle le retint par le bras.

« Attends ! Ça fait longtemps... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ils se regardèrent, il sourit.

« C'est vrai... »

Elle prit sa main, cette main qui allait si bien dans la sienne, puis ils se couchèrent tous deux dans son lit étroit. Collés l'un à l'autre, leurs bras serrant l'autre aussi fort que possible. Tifa, le visage dans le cou de Cloud, Cloud dans les cheveux de Tifa, ils s'endormirent sur l'instant. C'est vrai, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas aussi bien dormi.

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu, dites-le, si vous avez des critiques (constructives) dites-les, si j'ai oublié des choses, si je n'ai pas assez respecté les caractères faites de même. Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, j'ai déjà plusieurs autres histoires d'écrites mais si vous souhaitez un thème ou une idée pour mettre en scène Cloud et Tifa, n'hésitez pas à proposer non plus.**


End file.
